97 years later
by WeirdRandomHyperTwilightFREAK
Summary: Esme and Carlisle meet Bella onboard the RMS TITANIC but loose her in the sinking... or so they think. Now it's been 97 years will they still remember Bella when she comes knocking on their door as a vampire? First Fanfic... PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic!! YAAAAAAAY!!!!!**

**Disclamier: I (sigh) don't own Twilight (breaks into tears.**

**April 14, 2009**

**It's a sunny day in Forks. Jasper is reading, Emmett is sitting looking at the ceiling thinking of new prank ideas, Edward is playing random songs on the piano while listening to Emmett's ideas and yelling at him that they won't work, Alice and Rosalie are flipping through fashion magazines, Carlisle is at work, and Esme is upstairs thinking.**

**Esme POV**

I sat looking at the two small pieces I had left of my daughter. A ribbon, a beautiful lavender that she always used to keep her hair out of her eyes. And a picture of her on the ship. We'd had an artist draw her at the front of the ship just as the sun was setting. As always on this day I was dry sobbing. Why had I lost sight of her? I shouldn't have let her go to help. It was my fault… all my fault… I would hate myself until the end of time. I just wish I could hear her voice once more, see her face, and hug her one more time. But she was gone because of me. I heard the faint sound of Carlisle's car on the driveway. Soon I was embraced by his warm arms and listening to his soothing voice telling me it would be ok.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Bella POV**

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus]  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus]

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

[Chorus]

April 14. It's been 97 years since I saw Esme and Carlisle.

**Flashback:**

I stood at the front of the boat letting the fresh air get the smell of third class get away from me. The ocean seemed to be flying by me. Then the bell rang. I looked up towards the watchtower where a man was talking to someone over a wireless. What's wrong I thought scoping around.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled when I saw the giant iceberg ahead of us. We narrowly avoided it and everyone relaxed then the loud creek and crash as it tore through the side of the boat.

"What was that Mommy?" A young girl asked her Mother.

"I'm not quite sure darling!" She said as she lifted the slender child in her arms and went back in the direction they came from. Better warn Esme and Carlisle I thought and followed the woman. When I arrived at their rooms I knocked softly on the door. It was opened quickly by Esme who wrapped her arms around me. I laughed.

"Hello Esme!" She let go of me after kissing my cheek.

"Hello Bella dear! Do you know what that noise was?" She asked as she ushered me into their rooms. Of course being me I tripped on a small piece of dust and was caught by two freezing arms.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said laughing.

"Oh haha!" I yelled. He continued to laugh.

"Any idea what that noise was?" He asked eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Yeah…" I swallowed "We umm… hit... an umm… iceberg." I said "They're evacuating I think…" Both stopped smiling.

"Let's get our life vests on dear I'm sure it will be fine!" Esme hugged and comforted me.

"There aren't enough boats." Carlisle muttered. Esme and I's heads snapped up to look at him.

"WHAT?" We both yelled.

"Half the people on this ship are going to die." He said pain in every word.

**End Flashback.**

I shivered remembering the freezing water. I had run from my parents to help them let down the boats.

"I'll be right back. I love you!" I had smiled and waved over my shoulder trying to comfort their horror filled faces. I'd never see them again. If they were still alive a vampire like me as I expected I'd see them again today. Can't hold this off anymore, Bella. I thought and went out to my metallic storm red Mercedes CLK550** (pic. On profile),** plugged in my ipod, and headed off to the small town of Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY!!!! I'm here! So here's the new chapter thanks too those of u who added me 2 favorites/story alert!! FYI this chp. Has quite a few POVs! BEAR WITH ME!!!! : P**

**Jasper POV**

Something I'd noticed every time April 12 comes around Esme and Carlisle radiate nothing but horribly sad emotions… guilt, loss, pain, sorrow. I always dreaded this time of year. Last year when Emmett had tripped on the carpet (an amazing accomplishment for a vampire) Esme had burst into tears (theoretically) and ran from the room. We all were worried for them, this obviously wasn't normal. I had asked Edward to look and see what was wrong but he said they always blocked him by humming a strange tune and looking through the rooms of the Titanic. Weird. Alice came over and gave me a light peck on the cheek then her eyes blanked out. She was having a vision.

"Alice? Darlin'? You ok?" I asked worried as a wave of fear washed through her. "Edward? Is she ok? What's going on?" Edward felt bored.

"Just a visitor." He said eyes dead.

"Don't worry Jazz. I'm ok." Alice said brows knitted together. Let it go Jasper. I thought to myself. She'll tell you if it's important.

………………………………………**...……………………………………………............**

**Alice POV**

I went over to Jazz who looked utterly sad and kissed him on the cheek then it hit me.

_A young woman with golden or was it brown eyes was walking up the steps of our front porch. She looked strangely familiar. Everything was hazy and blurred in and out of my line of sight. Like someone flipping through the channels to fast. What was wrong with my vision?! Was I loosing them!?_

"Don't worry Jazz. I'm ok." I said then walked out to the forest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bella POV**

I sighed and stepped out of the car. The house was beautiful of course. With a white picket fence and warm brown stone bricks covered it. There were many windows facing all directions with a small barn that I suppose was used a garage with trees everywhere and a backyard that led to a good sized forest. (I SUCK at house descriptions P.O.P).

"It's now or never Bella. They are your parents! They won't bite… well you know what I mean! Great now I'm talking to myself! Joy! I wonder if a vampire can go crazy. Maybe I'll ask Carlisle. That is if he's here. Ugh! Just go Bella!" Wow I really had to lay off the caffeinated blood. I sighed again and began the seemingly long walk to the porch. I knocked hesitantly on the door which automatically it flew open. I looked up at the tall man in front of me. His eyes were a light gold and his hair was blonde. But his most dominant feature was the scars covering his pale alabaster skin.

"Oh… Umm… Hi… I'm looking for Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" The whole thing came out sounding timid and frail.

"Sure their upstairs… Hang on!" He said and sprinted towards the stairs. "Carlisle! Esme! Someone named… Umm what is your name?" He said looking at me.

"Bella…" I said quietly. I heard a book drop and a pencil break then two faces I thought I'd never see again came running down the stairs.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed and ran over to them ignoring all of the staring eyes.

"Bella! My little girl my sweet, sweet little girl! I've missed you so! Where have you been? What happened to you? We thought we had lost you! Oh Bella!" Esme was sobbing hugging me as though she'd never let go.

"I'm fine Mom! I've missed you two! As for what happened… I'll save that story for another time. You never lost me we were just… apart for a while." I said smiling into her hair.

"Bella, how have been sweetheart? When where you turned…? Why were you turned?" Carlisle said hugging his arms around both Esme and me. Someone cleared their throat.

"Umm…. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

**Lolz and now… I STOP!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AND I WILL NOT WRITE AGAIN UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!! PLEASE? I REALLY WANT 2 KNOW WAT U THINK!!! COOKIES FOR WHOEVER REVIEWS!! : P **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm HE-RE!!! AND THE EVIL BUNNY SAYS HI TOO YOU ALL!! (LOLZ DON'T ASK!!!) SOO... HOWS LIFE BEEN 4 Y'ALL?? MYNE IS AWESOME I WAS OFF ON WENESDAY!! WHOOOOOOOOOO!! AND IM HAPPY CAUSE IM TXTING MY BFF SERRENA (LUV YA PUFF-PUFF) LOLZ, LOLZ... SRRY IM WAY HYPER!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I LOVE COKE!!! IT ROCKS!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! ANYWHOO!!! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!! OH AND I LUV, LUV, LUV ALL MY REVIEWERS (NOT IN A FREAKY WAY BUT YA...)!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I *SOBS* DON'T *SOBS* OWN TWILIGHT!! OR *SOBS* TITANIC!**

****************************************************************

**Alice's POV**

I've been in the forest for a half hour, remembering old times and listening too my ipod. I giggled as Distrubia came on and sang along.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
(Whats wrong with me?) Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
(Why do I feel like this?) Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
(I'm goin' crazy now) Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

Izzy Would have loved this song. I miss so much!

_No more gas, in the rig  
(Can't even get started)  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
(Can't even speak about it)  
All my life on my head  
(Don't wanna think about it)  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah  
_

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your brake lights  
You're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

Your minds in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scarin' you tonight  
Your minds in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
(It's like they're talkin to me)  
Disconnectin' all the calls  
(The phone don't even ring)  
I gotta get out, oh  
Figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort ohh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep on inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster oohh

Put on your brake lights  
You're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your minds in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scarin' you tonight  
Your minds in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
(Disturbia) Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Tryin' to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can go  
Think I'm gonna ahhhh

Put on your brake lights  
You're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice  
Watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your minds in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scarin' you tonight  
Your minds in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
(Disturbia) Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Giggling I walked back too the house. I heard voices in the house one that wasn't farmiliar. Must be the visitor! Eep! Maybe she'll go shopping!

"Holt shit! Sorry about the language Esme. That sounds exactly like Mare." Mare?! That was what Izzy called me! OMAGAHD! OMAGAHD! Could it really be her?! I hope so! It's been forever! And I could give her makeovers again! "Ok guys nobody freak out. I'm gonna use another power ok? Alright stand up otherwise you'll land on the floor with your ass throbbing." I heard a few shuffles as people rose from their seats. I was trying not too fly through the door and kill her with hugs! "Alright I'm going to show you an image of the Alice-" That's my neame! Ooh maybe someone told her about me! "I grew up with. Tell me if you recognize her." I watched as an image of Izzy and I playing leapfrog ta few crew members in the backround laughing thier asses, which we continued too run towards and kick them in the shins.

"Wow. She had brown eyes?" I heard Jasper ask.

"And long hair?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, but she hated it. She also hated hats, so she wouldn't wear her hair in hers like mine. One day she got so sick of it she asked me to cut and style it nicely, I did and she actually liked it." Hehe. I stil remember that day I had sat still _forever!_ And had ended up with my spikes.

"Amazing" Edward said. At that point I couldn't wait anymore I ran in and attacked my big sister.

**So tempted too stop here!!! LOLZ!!! I won't cause I luvs u all so much!!!**

"Mare?!" she screamed.

"NO WAY! Izz? Your here?! Omagahd! Omaghad!" We began laughing and hugging and "crying".

**Bella's POV**

I could finally be happy! At peace with my loved ones.

Boy was I wrong...

* * *

**So??? Wat do ya'll think? :P Check out my new story Elven Wars! Here's the summary!**

**Alice, Rose, and Bella are the princesses of the Elven world. They are completly happy until their Mother decides too have them married. They run and meet the Cullens falling in love with, guess who? Emmett, Jasper, and Edward! But now their mom is sending out search parties, will they stay with their new family? Or go home too save the ones they love?**

**So, ya! R&R!!! **

**Thanks,**

**The Awesomest one. AKA Sara!**


	4. NOT AN UPDATE! AN! PLEASE READ!

_**This is not an update!!!**_

**_I just found out that the man who invented the Hokety-Pokey AND Micheal Jackson have died!!_**

**_This is very sad, as I happened too like the Hokey-Pokey and 'Thriller' by: Micheal Jackson. These men will be sorely missed. Please have a moment of silence for the two lives who have left this world. _**

**_Thank you. I'll be updating soon! Thanks!_**

**_Sara (AKA Kit-Kat!)_**


	5. Author's note! Plz read! Very important!

**Hello, 2 all my awesome readers and reviewer's!! **

**I am sorry 2 say that at 5:00 my time (I live in Colorado in the USA!) I will not be able 2 update 4 who knows how long! D: **

**We don't have much money 2 pay bills and such and we've finally met the deadline.**

**I'M VERY sorry about this!! **

**Idk for how long this'll b going on!! **

**I'll try 2 update my stories 2day, but it will b INSANLEY SHORT chapter's! I might not even post them! D:**

**Again I'm really sorry! D:**

**Love you all!**

**Sara**


	6. I need a Betta! Not a fish tho!

**Hey! I know you all hate these author's notes but this is important!! :D **

**I NEED A BETA!! :D **

**I just tried looking 4 1, and let me tell u... IT WAS FUCKING HELL!! D: I've read like 30 of these things and found nothin****!! D:**

**I have some specifics tho...**

**-You have 2 be very bubbly, fun, and exciting!! I want someone who'll help my stories along and enjoy it! :D Almost like a co-writer! :D But not ya know?!**

**-You have 2 be patient! Writer's block is a bitch who visits me WAY 2 often!**

**-You should b good with grammar, punctuation, and word choice**

**-You should b okay with my tainted tongue!! :D**

**-YOU MUST LOVE AND B OBSESSED WITH TWILIGHT!! :D THAT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL I WRITE ABOUT ON THIS SITE!! (I DO WORK ON OTHER PIECES THO!)**

**If u (or someone u know) sounds like they fit the job... GREAT! PM or review me!!!! :D**

**Also, tell me which story u want 2 help me with!! :D **

**Another detail... I've sortta lost inspiration 4 97 Years Later, and thinking of getting a co-writer 2 help me with some of it. Or (if u want) send me in a chapter u wrote urself! :D And I can include it! You will get the credit 4 it! But Pm it so it's a surprise 4 everyone else! :D If not I may go so far as 2 put it up 4 adoption! Tell me wat u think! Whether or not u like and stuff... **

**Thanks! Luvs yall!!**

***Sara***


End file.
